A Certain Parallel Route
by Matiov
Summary: Cuando el mundo no quiso tener misericordia, donde su amigos y aliados no quisieron escucharlo, sin escuchar sus razones lo atacaron. Cuando no pudo protegerla, dejándola morir. Una oportunidad se abría ante el. Involucrado en una ruta diferente de la historia. ¿Podrá cambiar el destino fatídico de aquella chica?
1. Prologo

_**Hola mundo que vive en Fanfiction. Aquí esta mi nueva historia, sera algo de duración media, ni tan corto ni tan largo, no mas de 20 **_**_capítulos. Esta historia estará basada... bueno les dejare que lo descubran ustedes mismos, aunque no sera muy difícil que digamos, me pareció interesante la idea así que espero no decepcionarlos. _**

**_Bueno sin mas retraso_**

**_Lean por favor..._**

* * *

Explosiones, terremotos, gritos, sonidos metálicos, fuego, cortes, aire, un rugido…

… y el silencio

El viento surgió en el lugar

Un campo de batalla, miles o millones de cuerpos en el lugar.

Un paisaje apocalíptico, donde solo se pudo ver a una persona en medio de aquel campo, un hombre, con un sinfín de heridas y sangre.

Un hombre alto cerca de los 1,80, de cabello negro, de edad aproximada a los 20 años, su vestimenta contaba de botas negras, pantalones del mismo color, chaqueta larga burdeo junto a una camisa negra ajustada.

Aquel hombre estaba arrodillado afirmando el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer.

Cabellera dorada, traje negro un poco revelador pero no excesivo, que denotaría su hermosa figura si no fuera porque ella estaba a punto de morir

Sus ojos verdes se mantenían fijamente en aquel hombre que estaba soltando lágrimas sin fin.

Apenas con las fuerzas que le quedaban la mujer acaricio el rostro del hombre.

El tomo su mano con cariño, aun sin poder parar de llorar

No pudo protegerla…

… del mundo ni de nadie.

La mujer sonrió con ternura para terminar de decir

"_Gracias… Te amo"_ Para después cerrar sus ojos.

El sin poder creérselo todavía, mantuvo firmemente la mano de ella sin querer apartarla de su lado, su mirada se mantuvo en shock, solo pudiendo atinar a abrazarla y llorar aún más fuerte.

Sin darse cuenta que él ya estaba siendo rodeado por un ejército completo, personas, animales, maquinas, Espers, Five-Overs, magos, caballeros.

"_Este es tu final…"_ Gritó uno de los que lo rodeaban, levantó su mano derecha, para que se preparara todo el ejército con todas sus armas y objetos necesarios para atacar, bajó su mano, como sentenciándolo a una muerte segura.

El sol se iba ocultando poco a poco en el horizonte, creando un paisaje anaranjado.

Todos los ataques fueron directamente hacia el hombre, formando una enorme cantidad de energía destructiva, este no hizo ningún movimiento o algún esfuerzo en defenderse o contraatacar, se quedó arrodillado abrazándola sin hacer nada.

Los últimos destellos de luz solar se reflejaron en el cuerpo del hombre junto a la mujer para después acabar desapareciendo.

La enorme cantidad de energía arrasó con sus cuerpos sin dejar algún rastro.

La batalla había culminado trayendo consigo la oscuridad de la noche junto a la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

"…_Hasta nunca, Kamijou Touma" _

**-Informe de guerra-**

**Heridos: 300 millones de personas solamente en el lado de la magia y ciencia **

**Muertos: 2 personas identificados como Kamijou Touma y Magic God Othinus. **

"_Te amo, Othinus" _Esas palabras, ese pensamiento, ese sentimiento, dio a nacimiento a una luz en medio de la oscuridad.

¿Qué será lo que deparara al mundo de ahora en adelante?

Levántate nuevamente y sálvala de un horrible destino.

¡LEVÁNTATE KAMIJOU TOUMA!

* * *

_**Aahh bueno espero que les interese la historia que esta apunto de comenzar.**_

_**Hablando de otra cosa, las votaciones se cerraron y quedaron:**_

_**-ToumaXOthinus: 15 votos**_

_**-ToumaXMisaki: 7 votos **_

_**-ToumaxSeria: 2 Votos **_

_**-ToumaxSaten: 2 votos**_

_**-ToumaxItsuwa: 2 votos**_

_**-ToumaxKaori: 2 votos**_

_**-ToumaxAisa: 2 votos**_

_**-ToumaxKuroko: 2 votos **_

_**-ToumaxShutaura: 1 voto **_

_**-ToumaxAwaki: 1 voto**_

_**-ToumaxLessar: 1 voto**_

_**-ToumaxMugino: 1 voto**_

_**-ToumaxCendrillon: 1 voto**_

_**-ToumaxImouto: 1 voto**_

_**-ToumaxIndex: 1 voto**_

_**-ToumaxFukiyose: 1 votos**_

_**-ShiagexMugino: 1 voto**_

_**-Supervisora de dormitoriosXAqua: 1 voto **_

_**-ToumaxMikoto: 1 voto **_

_**-ToumaxAccelerator: 1 voto **_

_**-ToumaXGunha: 1 voto **_

_**-ToumaxThor: 1 voto **_

Enserio nunca creí que hubieran tantos votos (47), pero algunos un poco perturbadores para mi mente.

Pero bueno Gano Othinus (SIIII~) pero también haré una historia con el segundo con mas votos, osea, Misaki ( jejeje :3)

Bueno me despido


	2. Inicio

_**Antes de que empiecen a decir, que mi, osea, yo, subiré capítulos mas seguidos, Ja, Pues se equivocan, solo subiré este ahora para seguir con la historia de una forma mas continua y no pausarme a medio camino como lo hice antes. Los primeros capítulos serán cortos como hasta e (para explicar la historia y entiendan mejor) de ahí en adelante tendrán mas contenido, así que no hay quejas ¿entienden? bueno fuera de broma, espero que les guste, ya con este capitulo entenderán lo que quise decir al principio. Disfruten... o eso espero. **_

* * *

**Guerra por el Santo Grial**

La Guerra por el Santo Grial es una competencia a muerte en la cual siete magos denominados Masters, convocan a siete espíritus heroicos llamados Servants para que libren una batalla entre sí, en la cual el único equipo ganador que quede en pie será el merecedor del poder del Santo Grial, el cual puede conceder cualquier deseo.

Nos encontramos en Japón, específicamente en la Ciudad Fuyuki.

Eran cerca de las 6 am, una mansión que se encontraba en la clase alta de la ciudad, vemos a una chica cerca de los 16 años, rubia, ojos verdes y tez blanca.

Su altura no superaba el 1.60, no contaba con proporciones más allá de lo normal pero tenía una hermosa figura.

Ella se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, fue directamente al baño, después de haberse duchado se vistió con el uniforme de su escuela, calcetas azul oscura hasta la rodilla, falta azul cuadrille, camisa blanca, chaqueta azul que tenía la insignia de la escuela.

Salió de su habitación no sin antes verse en el espejo para ver si no tenía ningún problema en su apariencia y sonrió feliz rápidamente bajo por las escaleras al primer piso y fue al comedor, el desayuno ya estaba preparado en la mesa, suspiro.

Ese plato había sido preparado por una de las sirvientas que trabajaba para la mansión contratada por sus padres.

Ellos nunca se encontraban en casa, siempre trabajando y viajando fuera del país, nunca dedicaban tiempo para ella.

Bueno era de esperarse, ellos trabajaban para la Asociación de Magos, trabajando en la rama principal, La torre del reloj.

Se comió su desayuno y vio el reloj, eran las 7:30 am, iba a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Se levantó y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Apenas pudo llegar a tiempo. Atravesó la puerta de su salón siendo observada por todos sus compañeros.

Suspiro cansada, nuevamente con la rutina.

Tenía que actuar como una chica noble para mantener las apariencias de su familia.

Dio una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa leve. Se dirigió a su asiento diciendo dueños días a todos.

Solo minutos después sonó la campana, dando a entender que ya era hora de empezar con las clases. Todos sus compañeros se sentaron esperando a su profesor pero había un asiento que estaba vacío al lado suyo.

Pertenecía a un chico, ese chico de cabellera puntiaguda que siempre dormía en clase y aun así tenía uno de los mejores promedios de notas de la escuela.

"_Así que hoy tampoco vino" _ la chica suspiró un poco triste

Aquel chico fue el único. Todos sus otros compañeros la habían tratado de una forma especial, pero no de una forma agradable, siempre fue considerada como alguien de otro nivel, que alguien noble como ella no podía estar con ellos, gente normal, que se encontraban en mundos distintos, siempre manteniendo la distancia de ella.

Él era el único que no se fijó en eso, fue más allá de la clase social o cosas por el estilo, tratada como un igual.

Él era el único con quien podía conversar normalmente, reírse, sonreír con sinceridad y bromear entre ellos, etc.

Pero desde hace una semana, el ya no iba a clases, dejando triste a aquella chica.

El profesor entro al salón, saludándolo correspondientemente y comenzaron las clases.

Aburrida, ignoro al profesor y empezó a leer algún libro que tenía en su mochila.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que sonó la campana para el almuerzo, agarro su bolso y camino a la azotea.

No había nadie allí y era perfecto para descansar de todas esas personas.

"_Ya comenzara… la guerra por el santo grial" Dijo al viento sin gana alguna viendo su mano izquierda que tenía tres marcas de color rojo formando algo parecido a un dragón. _

Los sellos o hechizos de comando representan la voluntad de pelear y autoridad absoluta de un Magus sobre un Servant. Una vez que este entra en la Guerra del Santo Grial, obtiene 3 que el Grial reparte entre los 7 Masters y que se manifiestan como marcas sagradas de color rojo tatuadas en una de las manos

Ella era uno de los Magus que participaran en aquella guerra.

Una Master.

Pero ella todavía no había invocado a algún Servant.

Hasta ahora ya han sido revelados 4 clases de los Servants que han sido convocados.

Los Espíritus Heroicos convocados por el Santo Grial son colocados en una de las siete categorías. Las siete clases estándar son Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin y Berserker

Y los 4 ya convocados eran Lancer, Rider, Caster y Assassin quedando solo Saber, Archer y Berserker como posibles Servants para ella.

Sonó la campana y volvió a su salón

Pasaron las horas y ya era el término de las clases, volvió a su mansión.

"_Al final, nunca llego a clase"_ La chica sonó triste al entrar a su habitación

"_Bueno es hora de comenzar" _ Su temple triste cambio a uno serio, fue al sótano de la mansión donde estaba su taller junto a todos los implementos necesarios para llamar a algún Servant.

Se puso su capa y sombrero, que portaban una gran cantidad de poder mágico dentro de ellas, aumentando la posibilidad de traer a un Servant poderoso.

Así comenzó el ritual de invocación

El círculo mágico bajo sus pies comenzó a iluminarse de un color dorado.

La habitación comenzó a temblar…

No…

No era solo la habitación….

Era toda la mansión. ´

De pronto la luz se desvaneció para reemplazarla por la presencia de un individuo.

Un hombre alto con un traje negro y corbata igualmente negra, su cabello negro sin ninguna forma de peinado definida y su mirada oculta por unos anteojos de sol negros.

La chica lo miraba extrañada.

No parecía ninguna clase de Servant.

Solo era otro humano común y corriente o eso pensó hasta que sintió una gran presión en el ambiente.

Y determino el lugar de origen de esa tremenda presión.

Era el.

La persona parada frente a ella, era el origen de esa presión.

Su mirada reflejaba temor a aquel ser.

Era de otro mundo, no podía compararse a nada de lo que había vivido antes o a los enemigos que había enfrentado, el los dejaría como simple polvo cerca de él.

El individuo observo la habitacion curioso y se fijó en aquella chica.

Su expresión cambio levemente de curioso ha sorprendido para cambiar inmediatamente a una seria. Se quedó mirándola por un momento hasta que ella hablo.

"_¿Tú quién eres?" _

"_mm…Soy al que acabas de invocar, tu Servant" Respondió el con una voz profunda _

"_¿Cuál clase eres? ¿Saber o Archer?" Pregunto la chica, para ella era obvio que aquel individuo no era Berserker no manifestaba ninguno de sus rasgos característicos _

"_No llevo ninguna espada ni tampoco algo que se parezca a un arco" Dijo levantando sus hombros _

"_¿Entonces que eres?" _

"_¿Solo queda una clase no es así?" Dijo el individuo aumentando su poder haciendo que la casa retumbara_

"_¿¡B-Berserker!? P-pero si no pareces algo como ese tipo de Servant" _

"_¿Sorprendida de que no esté envuelto en la locura o no tenga conciencia?"_

"_Emm... pues sí, no sé cómo reaccionar o que hacer" _

"…" _El Servant se quedó callado, no esperaba esa respuesta sincera _

_Salieron de la habitación que estaba desordenada y en parte destruida, cuando la chica atino a preguntarle algo de suma importancia _

"_Por cierto ¿Qué Espíritu Heroico eres?" El Servant se paró enseguida _

"_No puedo decírtelo, no porque no quiera, es porque no puedo" _

"_¿A qué te refieres?" _

"_A causa de ciertas razones no recuerdo quien soy o de dónde vengo" _

"_Aahh ¿te estas burlando de mí?" La chica se exalto _

"_No era mi intención insultarte, mis recuerdos son un caos. Bueno no perdí algo realmente importante, así que no te preocupes" _

"_¡Claro que me preocupa! ¡Si no sé qué Espíritu heroico eres, no sabré cuál es tu fuerza!"_

"_Solo olvídalo" _

"_bueno, da igual. Así nadie sabrá quién eres. Por el momento ignoraremos tus orígenes. Berserker, este será tu primer trabajo" _

"_¿Ya? Eres toda una peleona ¿No? Entonces ¿Dónde se encuentra el enemi…?" No pudo terminar porque aquella chica le había arrojado una escoba y una pala _

"_ve a limpiar el sótano. Tú lo desordenaste así que hazte responsable y límpialo" Con una sonrisa inocente, nótese el sarcasmo. El quedo Perplejo a causa de la actitud de la chica, sin poder creérselo_

_¿Alguien mandando a un Servant clase Berserker a limpiar? ¿Dónde está la lógica en eso? Eso era lo que pensaba el Servant _

"_Espera. ¿Qué te crees que son lo Servants?" _

"_Bueno, como dice la palabra, sirvientes ¿no es así? Aunque algo impertinente y difícil de tratar"_

_Aun no podía creérselo, por ahora solo haría caso a su Master, suspirando _

"_Entendido. Vete al infierno, Master" yendo a limpiar a zancada limpia _

_La chica fue a su habitacion, por alguna razón estaba muy cansada _

"_Oh verdad, la clase Berserker consume más energía de los Master que las demás clases" Recordando el pequeño detalle _

"_Que cansancio, la invocación debía haber agotado casi toda mi magia, será mejor dormir" La chica se recostó en su cama quedando profundamente dormida _

_La luz del dio pego en su rostro, se levantó pesadamente viendo el reloj en su habitación, ya era muy tarde para ir a clase, así que faltaría _

_Vio su mano izquierda viendo que parte de las marcas había medio-desaparecido pareciendo un moretón_

"_Al final invoque al Servant Berserker… aunque no parece uno y además ni siquiera recuerda quién es" se mantuvo pensando en todo lo que había pasado ayer y fue a ver el sótano. El cual estaba totalmente limpio y arreglado _

"_Wooah creo que con esto cambio un poco mi opinión de el" Subió al comedor para tomar desayuno, hoy sus sirvientas no estarían ya que era viernes_

"_Hace tiempo que salió el sol. Eres bastante perezosa ¿no?" Hablo Berserker al salir de la cocina _

_Ella se sentó en la mesa, en el lugar donde Berserker había dejado parte del servicio_

_Él le sirvió un poco de te junto a un pequeño desayuno, Ella se sorprendió por lo bueno que estaba diciendo involuntariamente "Esta delicioso" _

"_Hum" Él sonrió presumiendo de su habilidad _

"_No seas tan presumido solo por algo como eso. Por cierto ¿Recordaste quién eres?" _

"_No" _

"_Hmm… está bien, ideare un plan para que puedas recordar. Por ahora, saldremos a que reconozcas el territorio, Berserker"_

"_Antes de eso, Master. ¿Tú no te olvidas de algo importante?" _

"_mm ¿Algo importante? ¿Qué cosa?" preguntó un poco distraída todavía disfrutando el desayuno _

"_Aah…" Suspiró "Tu olvidaste el intercambio más importante del pacto"_

"_¿El intercambio más importante?" quedándose pensando _

"_Oye tú… no eres muy competente en las mañanas ¿verdad?"_

"_Ya basta de tantos "Oye tú" tengo nombr… ¿Mi nombre?" Se dio cuenta lo que pasaba_

"_¿Al fin te diste cuenta? Entonces, Master ¿Cómo debo llamarte de ahora en adelante?" _

"_Yo me llamo Othinus" dijo con una sonrisa _

**Solo a un día para que dé inicio la Guerra del Santo Grial**

* * *

**_Bueno solo con este capitulo ya entendieron a lo que me refería, estará medio basado en el universo F/S pero solo eso, no involucrara a algunos de los otros personajes de la propia historia de F/S, tendrá su propio desarrollo nada que ver con F/S y así con el final también _**

**_Quise darle una oportunidad a esta idea que me pareció interesante ¿Como se desarrollaría una historia con los personajes de To Aru con las reglas del universo F/S? bueno espero que salga bien_**

**_¿les gusto?_**

** Espero su respuesta en un Review **


	3. Determinación del Héroe

Luz y Oscuridad

Principio y fin

Tiempo

Cosas que ya no existían en el lugar donde él se encontraba

¿Dónde estaba?

No lo sabía

Pero al mismo tiempo

Ya lo sabía

Una voz le llamo

Lo presenció

Aquel que controlaba todo

El camino correcto de la historia

Es lo que buscaba

El destino de una chica

Una muerte inminente

La chica que el intento salvar y no pudo

Frente a él, la oportunidad de cambiar eso

Un mundo diferente, una ruta diferente

Reglas diferentes y una guerra diferente

Un sistema diferente

Aunque no era la misma chica que él había conocido y amado

Era ella pero a la vez no lo era

¿A quién demonios le importa eso?

Era ella, al fin y al cabo

Él se levantaría una vez mas

A pesar de ya haber muerto

La protegería a como dé lugar esta vez

Del mundo o de cualquier otro

Hizo el contrato con aquel ser

El héroe convertido en villano por el mundo

Iría contra todo el mundo nuevamente por esa chica

Proteger su sonrisa

Su todo

La luz se desvaneció y la reemplazó la oscuridad

Un resplandor dorado surgió ante sus ojos junto a una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar

Lo próximo que vio fue una habitación desordenada

Vestido de traje con anteojos negros, sin su cabello puntiagudo característico

Y frente a él, La chica que amaba

Vestida con sombrero y capa junto a un uniforme escolar

Sin ningún parche en el ojo

Sus ojos verdes tan hermosos como siempre

Su mirada atemorizada que la hacía ver realmente tierna, como un pequeño cachorro

Y una pregunta surgió de ella

"_¿Tú quién eres?"_

Esa pregunta le dolió

Pero él ya lo sabía

Este mundo no era el mismo que el suyo

Ella no lo conocería

Él solamente esta para protegerla

Como no pudo hacerlo en su mundo

Le respondió

"_mm…Soy al que acabas de invocar, tu Servant" _

Su mirada oculta tras los lentes se reflejaba la tristeza

Pero lo haría

La salvaría de su destino.


	4. Reconocimiento

_**Lo siento por la tardanza pero como lo dije en los otros fic. tenia cosas que hacer :P **_

_**Espero que les guste **_

_**Nos vemos:P **_

* * *

"_Entonces Master que hacemos aquí" _ Dijo el Servant Berserker que estaba en su forma espiritual paseando por la ciudad junto a su Master Othinus

"_Necesito que conozcas la ciudad para así tomar ventaja del lugar, las luchas podrían ocurrir en cualquier momento ¿Entiendes Berserker?" _Le aclaro Othinus a su Servant transmitiéndoselo en forma de pensamiento_ "Pero de todas formas, la clase Berserker se supone que tiene la ventaja en un territorio plano sin ningún tipo de obstáculo para sacar provecho de toda su fuerza, y el único lugar así en esta ciudad seria cerca de la playa o en una calle principal o incluso en la carretera. Hmm... Tendremos que idear en un plan para atraerlos a ese tipo de lugares" _ La chica estaba pensando seriamente mientras seguía caminando pero paró enseguida al ver una cabellera singular entrando a una tienda.

Cabello de puntas negro

Se dirigió rápidamente a la tienda de café en la que él había entrado.

Berserker le pareció extraño la actitud de su Master pero después entendió lo que pasaba al entrar en la tienda.

La chica busco esa cabeza y la encontró rápidamente.

"¡_Espera Touma!"_

Agarró el hombro de dicha persona esperando que fuera la que creía que era.

Solo para decepcionarse.

"¿Hm? Lo siento pero creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien" El chico la miro con un poco de compasión dándose vuelta para ir a otro lugar de la tienda.

"No. Yo lo siento" La chica tenía una mirada triste y salió de la tienda rápidamente

"_Master ¿Quién ese tal Touma?" _ Pregunto el Servant que ocultaba su mirada detrás de los anteojos negros

"_Mi amigo." _ La master después de decir eso no dijo nada más en el recorrido hasta llegar a la playa.

"_Master. Todavía no te lo había preguntado pero ¿Cuál es tu razón para tener el Santo Grial?" _ Apareciendo de forma física al lado de Othinus mirando hacia la playa

Se escuchó el sonido de las olas chocando contra las rocas

"Mi amigo. Kamijou Touma desapareció cerca de hace una semana, lo eh estado llamando incontables veces, pero su celular siempre marcaba que estaba apagado, fui a su casa para asegurarme pero sus padres tampoco sabían nada de él, estaban igual de preocupados que yo, también lo eh busque con un hechizo del tipo rastreador por toda la ciudad pero nada, no hubo ningún indicio de que estuviera en la ciudad, ningún rastro de él, pedí un poco de ayuda a algunos conocidos que están fuera de la ciudad y del país pero no hubo nada_" _ la chica sonaba triste y muy preocupada por el chico. Como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento el Servant en su ente tuvo que aguantarse las enormes ganas de apoyarla.

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta" Sonando sorprendentemente frio

"¿No es obvio? Lo ocupare para encontrarlo" Ella le dio una sonrisa dolorosamente forzada pero su mirada demostraba determinación

"Pero de acuerdo a lo que me dices, que desapareció hace una semana, no podría calzar con el tiempo en que se eligen los Master para que participen esta guerra"

"Al principio entre a la guerra porque era mi deber"

"¿Por qué era tu deber?" El Servant sonó un poco sombrío

"Si, mis padres me criaron para que participara en esta guerra, y la forma en la que entre fue que a causa de cómo me criaron, quería ganar en todo ámbito posible, incluida esta guerra." La chica sonrió levemente como si recordara algo del pasado "Hasta que lo conocí a él, un idiota que no se fijaba en nada, no era delicado con nadie, siempre sincero, viviendo su vida con todo lo que podía. Yo era marginada por todos al creer que yo era alguien de otro nivel a causa de que hacia todo perfecto, pero él no se fijó en nada de eso, el me vio como otro más, alguien que me entendiese, solo eso necesitaba para que yo pudiera cambiar mi manera de pensar, estaba feliz en cuanto esté cerca de él pero el desapareció sin decir nada ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? ¿Lo perdida que estaba sin Touma?" La chica que hasta ahora estaba sentada en la arena se encogió tomando sus rodillas para ocultar su cabeza entre ellas mientras empezó de a poco a soltar unas lagrimas

El Servant vio su Master en silencio, en sus lentes de reflejo el sol.

Suspiro

"Así que ocuparas el Santo Grial para traerlo de vuelta sea donde este…. ¿Y si él se fue porque quería y no por un tercero? ¿Qué solamente quería desaparecer?"

"No me importa, y si fuera como tú dices lo golpearé tan fuerte que nunca más le gustaría desaparecer sin decirme nada" La chica miro el agua que estaba cerca de llegar a sus pies y dijo lo último "Pero conociéndolo el nunca desaparecería sin decir o dejar nada, él no es así además que esta nuestra promesa y el ¡nunca rompería una promesa!" levantándose con convicción y gritó hacia el mar "¡Touuuma Idiotaaaa!"

El Servant miro perplejo la actitud de Othinus, hasta casi se cae a la arena por el repentino grito de la chica.

Pero sonrió, no sabía si esta chica estaba consciente de sus sentimientos por el pero…

"_Ellas realmente son Othinus jajaja" _ El Servant Berserker- Kamijou Touma se rio internamente sin que se diera cuenta su Master

La chica se volvió hacia su Servant y preguntó

"¿Y tú porque quieres el Santo Grial?"

Berserker ya se esperaba esa pregunta de la chica pero él no estaba por el santo grial, el solamente estaba para protegerla de esta guerra.

"Como te dije antes no recuerdo nada y eso incluye mi deseo, talvez lo recuerde más adelante" Dijo despreocupado mientras caminaba fuera de la arena

"¡Eso es demasiado vago! ¿Qué clase de Servant no sabe cuál es su deseo?" Un poco agitada por la molesta actitud de su Servant

"Este tipo de Servant" Apuntándose a sí mismo

"Saber, me irritas bastante ¿Cómo podremos trabajar en equi….?"

"Volvamos a recorrer la ciudad todavía faltan partes que no eh visto ¿no es así?"

"NO ME IGNORES"

"Vamos" desapareciendo

"¡Y no solo vuelvas a tu forma espiritual!"

El día pasó rápidamente visitando zona por zona detalladamente, viendo y planificando rutas y trayectos, tanto para escapes o trampas.

"Ya vimos el territorio pero falta algo ¿Ya conoces algo sobre nuestros enemigos?" Dijo Berserker mientras servía un poco de café

Ellos se encontraban en la mansión de Othinus, donde planificaron cada una de las futuras alternativas referente a cómo moverse más adelante pero solo faltaba conocer un poco más sobre sus enemigos

"Hasta ayer tuve entendido de que las clases de Servant ya convocadas eran Lancer, Rider, Caster y Assassin que junto a ti ya solo quedarían Saber y Archer. Pero creo que ya han sido convocados ya que la guerra comenzara mañana o mejor dicho en tan solo unas horas si alguien planea comenzarla esta noche, lo que no sería extraño"

"¿Y tú qué es lo que planeas hacer?" Tomando un poco del café que había hecho

"Yo tenía pensado que patrulláramos algunas zonas para ver si algún Servant sale y comprobar sus habilidades, pero…" Mirando a su Berserker si es que podía llamarlo así

Aquel Servant no parecía a lo que ella había entendido de historia e informes de los Servant clase Berserker en anteriores guerras. Ellos siempre presentaban una nula capacidad para comunicarse o acatar órdenes sin que se ocupen los hechizos de comando, además de que la clase Berseker se le denominaba así porque el santo grial les otorgaba la habilidad especial, Mejora de la Locura, que intercambia su conciencia y la cordura por un gran aumento de potencia pero el parece no tener nada por el estilo.

Tomó un poco de café para que este se terminara y suspiró

Además gracias a su aspecto parece más una persona normal que un Servant.

"Entonces hagamos eso, no veo el problema" Sonrió levemente para levantarse de la mesa y recoger lo que había sido ocupado

"Entendido, a las 12 pm partiremos inmediatamente a observar si sale algún tipo de Servant"

Vio su reloj y eran las 10:53 pm

"Todavía faltan algunas horas, iré a darme un baño Berserker, vigila por mientras por los alrededores"

"Entendido" saliendo por la puerta de la casa y subiendo al techo de un solo salto

Pasaron las horas y ya eran las 11:59pm

Othinus salió por la puerta y llamo mentalmente a Berserker, donde este bajo de inmediato del techo

"Partamos" saliendo de la mansión donde el solamente la siguió

"Ok" Contestó este

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a un pequeño parque

"¿Pudiste sentir a algún Servant?" Preguntó la chica sentándose en un pequeño banco

"Si hubiera sido así te hubiera dicho" Mirando hacia otro lado observando los alrededores

"Molesto" escupió está mirando despreciativamente a su Servant

"Mejor avancemos hacia otra zona" dijo este ignorándola

"Y sigues siéndolo aún más" Siguiendo a su Servant por la calle

"Espera" Alarmo su Servant a su Master

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Viene alguien hacia aquí y de acuerdo a su velocidad no es un humano normal" Dijo este liberando un poco el ajuste de su corbata "Mantente atrás mío" lo que ella solamente asintió con la cabeza

La velocidad de aquello que sintió Berserker aumento drásticamente a mitad de camino, alarmándolo aún más.

Pero aun así se mantenía en la misma posición relajada solo moviendo sus ojos para ver en qué dirección vendría el ataque.

Espero

Y espero

Pero nunca llego dicho ataque, el miró confundido en la dirección en que se ubicaba el objeto que se suponía que vendría de allí.

Y entonces solo segundos después detrás suyo sintió una presencia diferente a la de Othinus

Dirigió su mano izquierda sin darse vuelta hacia atrás a una enorme velocidad, evitando el contacto con su Master y solamente con su dedo índice y del medio atrapo algo.

Una hoja de metal

El filo de la espada quedó a solo 5 cm del cuello de Othinus

Ella sin todavía no se había dado cuenta por la velocidad del atacante pero al ver la mano de su Servant al lado suyo la hizo ver lo que había pasado.

Si su Servant no habría puesto su mano a tiempo ella ya estaría con su cabeza a metros de distancia de tu cuerpo.

Se giró lentamente para ver al atacante que quiso cortarle el cuello y vio una mujer de un largo cabello plateado atado en una cola de caballo, tez blanca, Armadura plateada y debajo una vestimenta negra.

Sus ojos azules con una mirada fiera que intimidaría a cualquiera que se le enfrentara.

Berserker movió levemente su cabeza para ver a su enemigo.

Vio la espada de su enemigo detenidamente, su hoja de tamaño medio y se fijó en la empuñadura: El león

"_Esa espada sigue siendo igual"_ Pensó Berserker

La espada empezó a temblar levemente demostrando que la propietaria estaba forcejeando para sacarla de entre los dedos de Berserker.

"_Master retroceda, intentara sacar la espada golpeándola con una patada vertical" _ transmitió por pensamiento a su Master

Y como había previsto al mismo tiempo que Othinus se movió una patada se dirigió dónde estaba ella lo que termino en que la patada solo golpeo el vacío dejando sorprendida a la atacante.

Ella miro al individuo que detuvo su ataque con solo dos dedos que se daba vuelta mirándola frente a frente.

Intentó mover la espada más bruscamente pero no se movió ni un poco.

Miro atentamente a aquel individuo que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios fastidiándola aún más.

Berserker levanto su mano derecha en un puño.

Y solamente unos segundos después ella estaba enterrada en la muralla de un edificio.

Se levantó lentamente preguntándose qué había pasado.

El solamente golpeo parte de la hoja de la espada con el puño con un mínimo de movimientos

La distancia que había recorrido solo con ese golpe había sido de 30 metros

Ella miro aterrada al individuo pero después recapacito.

"Asumo que eres un Servant ¿Qué clase de Héroe eres?" dijo aquella mujer de cabello plateado relajando su postura

"¿Qué crees tú, Saber?" La chica rio a su respuesta y respondió

"Saca tu lanza, Lancer. Peleemos justamente" Enterró la punta de su espada en la tierra enfrente de ella dando la impresión que no peleara hasta que sacara su arma

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué te da la idea de que yo soy Lancer?" Pregunto divertido por la equivocación de la chica

"Ya tuve un pequeño vistazo de Archer así que el único que queda con ese tipo de habilidad de lucha es Lancer, además de que predijiste donde estaría mi espada solo con tu sexto sentido lo que atribuiría a la clase Lancer pero esa fuerza es muy extraña para tu clase" Declaro Saber con una mano en la barbilla

"Creo que estas confundida, Saber. Yo no soy Lancer…. soy algo mucho peor" Inmediatamente después de eso, se sacó los lentes para mostrar sus profundos ojos azules y una enorme presión le quito el aire a Saber.

"¿¡Q-que!? ¿Q-que d-dem-on-ios e-eres?" A saber le costaba respirar lo que causo que sus palabras fueran cortadas

"¿No lo notas con solo esto, Saber? Yo soy de la clase Berserker" La chica miro perturbada la figura del chico.

Algo invisible emanaba por todo su cuerpo.

No se podía ver.

Pero una fuerza enorme se podía sentir, algo que superaba a cualquiera.

Berserker se acercó caminando lentamente hacia Saber quedando cara a cara con una distancia de solo 10 cm.

En ese punto Saber ya no podía respirar y su mirada solo tiritaba al verlo.

Al segundo esa inmensa fuerza desapareció dejando de rodillas y jadeando a Saber soltando su espada.

"Terminemos con esto Saber, hay algunos visitantes no deseados" Dirigiendo su mirada hacia el bosque lejos de allí y a un edificio del otro lado.

"GRAN FOU THA MEIN" un grito resonó cerca de donde estaba y una energía azul apareció como un proyectil dirigiéndose hacia Berserker, el cual esquivo fácilmente y retrocedió hacia donde estaba Othinus "¿¡Estas bien Saber!?"

Una niña de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y poco desarrollada.

"_¡Leivinia Birdway!" _ Pensó sorprendido Berserker mientras miraba a la niña ayudando a Saber

* * *

Gracias por todos los Review, y espero que sigan leyendo el Fic nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Leivinia

"_¡Leivinia Birdway!"_ El Servant Berserker se mantuvo observando cada uno de los movimientos de la nombrada Leivinia Birdway

Se le podría describir como una niña de no más de 13 o 14 años, con un busto muy poco desarrollado, cabello rubio corto y ojos azules.

Solo con mirarla unos segundos se podía notar que estaba muerta de miedo.

Ella no era la misma de su mundo, esa pequeña chica asustada como un gatito en un lugar desconocido sin su madre no era la misma persona ni tenía siquiera la misma presencia que emanaba de la Leivinia Birdway de su mundo.

Leivinia miro al Servant asustada y no dejaba de temblar, aun si en su mano había reunido suficiente mana para realizar un ataque potente, no le haría daño alguno a la monstruo frente suyo.

Desvió su mirada hacia su Servant Saber y esta apenas estaba recuperando el aliento con su espada aun en el suelo.

Dirigió nuevamente su mirada a aquel individuo imponente para darse cuenta que él no la había tomado como amenaza y relajo su postura de batalla

Se quedó mirándolo por unos cuantos minutos buscando alguna forma de escapar vivas de allí pero no encontró nada, ese individuo las atraparía sin ninguna dificultad.

"Berserker ¡vámonos!" Ordeno aquella chica rubia de cabello largo

"Entendido… Nos veremos en otra oportunidad y a ustedes 2 también" Berserker tomo sus lentes y se los puso de nuevo mirando hacia otras 2 direcciones. Tomo a Othinus en sus brazos y solo en un pestañea ya no estaban ahí.

Birdway boto todo el aire que había mantenido en su cuerpo exhausta, vio a su Servant

"Saber ¿Estas bien?"

"…si Master" su mirada se mantenía oculta entre su flequillo cabizbaja

"¿Qué sucedió ahí, Saber? ¿Era realmente tan fuerte para que tú quedaras en este estado?" preocupada por su Servant

"M-Master, ese tipo, ese monstruo, solo su presencia…" El cuerpo de Saber temblaba, miro sus manos y no podía mantenerlas quietas

"Vamos a casa Saber" Birdway miro a su Servant analizando todas sus palabras _"Berserker ¿Qué Héroe eres para dejar así a Saber?"_

* * *

En la mansión de Othinus, sala de estar.

Othinus estaba sentada en un sillón individual burdeo frente al que se encontraba sentado Berserker. Ambos tomando un poco de café y algún aperitivo

"Sí que le diste una paliza a Saber, Berserker. Además de que parece que sabes qué tipo de héroe era ella ¿No es cierto?" Sonriendo al ver el rostro de Berserker formando un gesto molesto

"Y no soy el único que lo supo ¿no es así Master?" Intentando molestar a su Master pero no le resulto

"Oh también supiste que lo descubrí, realmente no te pareces en nada a un Berserker jaja"

"Espíritu Heroico **Roldán Dux Paladín**, El caballero de la victoria portador de la espada Durandal o Durandarte" Suspiraron los dos al mismo tiempo al decirlo al mismo tiempo

"Pero no pensé que sería una chica, y tan bonita" Dijo Othinus pensando en su apariencia

"¿Realmente eso es importante?" Despectivo Berserker

"No mucho pero era bastante bonita"

Berserker solo suspiró, su Master se fijaba en los puntos más inútiles.

"y están los otros dos" Continuó Berserker

"Sí, el que estaba más lejos, entre las montañas era claramente Archer y el otro oculto en los edificios no lo sé, ¿tienes alguna idea Berserker?"

"Era Rider"

"¿Qué te hace decir que era Rider?"

"Es la primera presencia que sentí, esa velocidad era impresionante y la velocidad de Saber no era nada comparable a esa velocidad. Pero él porque no apareció en medio de la lucha aun no lo se"

"Talvez no quería involucrarse en una batalla entre otros dos Servant, y más contra ti"

"No lo creo. Rider y Saber trabajaban juntos eso explicaría por qué quiso distraerme llevando toda mi atención hacia solo un lugar mientras que Saber te atacaba a ti. Lo que no entiendo es porque no se involucró cuando Saber podría haber sido destruida…"

"… medir tu fuerza"

"Pues si ese fuese su plan, no sirvió para nada, no luche nada"

"Que pretencioso" Bufo Othinus para después ser víctima de la mirada molesta de Berserker "Pero aun si eres así, eres realmente fuerte, dejaste en esa condición a Saber solo en unos pocos segundos" dijo emocionada como si fuera un niño viendo a su héroe en acción

"No te emociones tanto, Master" Berserker se levantó "será mejor que vaya a dormir, haré guardia"

"Ok, pero lo hago porque tengo sueño no porque tú me lo dices, Baka-Servant"

"Sí, Si" dijo aburrido mientras se iba

"¡Solo con un si bastaba!" yendo a su habitación

Othinus paseaba por su habitación en pijama con una almohada entre sus brazos

"_Esa fuerza, velocidad de reacción… sin duda es un espíritu heroico pero el poder que mostró, no tenía medición como si fuera un poder para desafiar a los dioses ¿Qué Héroe eres Berserker?" _

Othinus se acostó e inmediatamente se quedó dormida

"No soy un héroe" Respondió Berserker que se encontraba en el techo de la mansión con una sonrisa triste

* * *

_**Hola hola a todos, ¿como están? aah sobre el capitulo si, si se que es algo cortito pero quería terminar con ese encuentro y ademas subir algo antes de que termine el año jajajaja **_

_**Nos vemos el próximo año jajaja bye bye **_


End file.
